A Drabble of Solangelo Poems and One-Shots
by Nightshade di Angelo
Summary: As the title says, just a collection of Solangelo Poems and One-Shots. Rated T because Idk what to put, and as I am a teen, I felt it was the most appropriate. Warning: may include triggering content such as suicide and homosexual relationships (it is a Solangelo fanfiction, after all.)
1. SOLANGELO

Hey, guys! Thank you so much for reading this fan fiction! If you liked this, please leave a review, and if you didn't, then constructive criticism is always welcome! And if you want to see more from me, check out my other story, "A Quest." This one is about Will, Nico, Lou Ellen, amd Cecil's journey to rescue Apollo. Warning: it is a work in progress and also may include some triggering content.

As for this story, I'm starting it off with a poem I literally just wrote with no editing, because that's a good way to start new projects! (sarcasm.) I hope the rest of this story is better. Especially since this poem is really short.

**Warning: Content may be triggering for some people. Mentions of death.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

S- Sunshine streams through the window.

O- Onyx eyes gaze at me, quietly.

L- Love fills my heart as I walk towards my one,

A- anguish tears at me as I kneel by him.

N- Nothing left to say, now.

G- Gold cannot compare to my raven haired lover lying there.

E- Everything crashes down at once,

L- lying beside him,

O- one with a pulse, one pale wrist without.


	2. Eat or Wear It

Why did I choose to forfeit my lunch period at school? Why...?

Not to mention my 10 extra curriculars.

Pray for me.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Morning, Sunshines! I'm Will Solace, and this is my boyfriend, Death Boy!" Will smiled and threw an arm around Nico.

Nico glared. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?!"

"Aww, come on. You like it."

"Shut up."

Will pecked him on the cheek, which elicited a punch from Nico on the shoulder. Probably to hide the blush that crept up onto his cheeks.

Will laughed and rubbed the area where he had been hit. "Don't forget to click that red subscribe button and the post notification bell so that you never miss a moment of his cuteness."

"I'm leaving." Nico got up from his seat on the picnic bench beside Will. He proceeded to walk away, towards the duck pond, to exit the park.

"Nico, nuuuu!"

Jason had to leave his post from behind the camera to go get him. After a few cuss words, Nico was returned to his seat beside Will.

"Okay, enough dilly-dalling," Nico made a face at Will. _Really? Dilly-dallying?_ "You're probably wondering why we're in the park at a picnic table with a bunch of mysterious paper bags?"

"I know I am," Nico said.

"Well it's because we're doing the Eat It or Wear It Challenge: Couple's Edition!" Will exclaimed.

"What's that?" Nico asked.

"In these bags are a bunch of mysterious items our crew bought, shout out to Camera Man Jason Grace, Sound Producer Percy Jackson,"

"You mean mic handler?" Nico corrected.

"And our PA's Cecil and Hazel, Editor Lou Ellen, and Production Coordinater/Producer Annabeth!" (A/n: Piper has her own channel, which is why she is not part of the crew. They all work with her too, including Nico.)

Leo jumped on screen. "With additional support from the Supersized McShizzle!"

"Get out, Leo!" Nico threw a pen at him.

(A/n: He was too busy with Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters. But he did come seen them whenever they filmed a shoot near his shop. The park was relatively nearby, and it was Harley's shift anyways.)

He bowed and then ran off to the playground.

"We don't know what's in the other person's bag, but I'm looking through mine and daaaamn. You're screwed, Nico." He grinned down at his bags, especially the last one.

"Same to you, Solace." Nico had this scarily mischievous look.

"Nico, do you want to go first?" Will asked, with a smirk.

"Of course, I ain't no-"

"FAMILY FRIENDLY CONTENT!" Will quickly interrupted. Nico rolled his eyes, Cecil snickered.

"Since I know how much you love spicy food, let's start with these." Will pulled out a bag of Flaming Hot Cheetos.

Nico looked appalled. "Will!" Everyone knew that Nico had a horrible intolerance to spice.

"Eat it or wear it?" He asked, a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"You're a horrible person. Wear it," Nico grumbled.

Leo pouted and said something about it being a waste of a perfectly good snack.

Will used the Cheeto Dust to draw little squiggly hearts on Nico's face, it was surprising just how sticky that stuff was, but they promptly fell away when Nico shook his head.

"Hey!" Will said indignantly.

"Oops," Nico replied innocently. "Your turn."

Nico pulled out one of Will's worst enemies. Sardines.

"Ew, gross!" Will exclaimed. Percy made an indignant noise, like he was offended. Will couldn't tell if it was because he said it was gross or because he was about to eat or wear one of his loyal fish subjects, probably both. Percy was a sort of reverse Peskiterian and didn't eat fish, for obvious reasons. "Fish are friends, not food," he'd say.

"Eat it or wear it?" Nico taunted.

He debated whether he wanted to gulp down those slimy fish or have them linger on his body for the rest of the video. "Eat it," Will answered miserably. Nico popped open the tin and Will was overwhelmed by a strong fishy scent. He gagged.

"You're not allowed to puke this up," Nico ordered.

"No promises."

He opened his mouth and allowed Nico drop one in. Will chomped down and recoiled at the taste. They were slimy and gross. Nico was enjoying every minute of this. He finally managed to swallow, but struggled to keep it down.

"I'm so getting you back for that," Will gagged.

Nico smiled adorably.

Will pulled out another bag of Chips. "Pringle's. Jalapeño." Will knew Nico's pride wouldn't allow him to pick 'Wear it' again."

"Eat it, or wear it?"

Nico looked at them with disgust. He sighed. "Eat it."

Will put two into Nico's mouth, like duck bills.

When Nico gave him a murderous look, he just looked like a duckling going through an angsty teenage phase, glaring at his momma duck.

A duck from the pond behind them quacked.

Nico tried to say something, but couldn't with the chips between his lips.

"Can't understand you. You've gotta eat them," Will teased.

Nico just glared.

Will rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll help." He awkwardly put his lips around the Pringles, but ate them anyways. "Aw come on, those weren't even spicy!"

"Shut up." Nico was an adorable red tomato.

"Where did the Pringles even go?" They were not on the table, where they were before.

Will looked up at the sound of a loud crunch. Cecil was holding the container, but Jason's, Percy's, and Leo's hands were stained too.

"Cecil!"

Cecil quacked at him through his duck bills.

"You better not kiss him too," Nico teased.

"Why would I ever?" Will raised an eyebrow at his strange friend. _Because_ he's _the strange one._

"I'm still punishing you." Oh gods.

Nico was holding a little baggie. "Assorted Bugs," was written on the cover in bold, black letters.

"Who got these?!" Will practically screeched.

Cecil joined in with Nico's laughter. They were practically rolling on the ground.

Will's eye twitched.

"Eat-" Nico gasped, trying to compose himself, "Eat or wear," gasp, "it."

Will glared. "You-"

"Family friendly content!" Nico taunted. Oh how he loved to torture Will.

Will sighed. "I mean... they're supposed to be high in protein... eat it... I guess."

Nico sniggered and opened the bag. Using a spoon he scooped up an assortment of ants, dismembered grasshoppers, and what seemed to be a maggot or a worm. Will was sure it was the first time he had ever prayed for something to be a worm.

"I can't do this," Will's face was screwed up in disgust.

"Maybe a kiss will help, probably the last sweet thing your lips will touch in a while," Nico wiggled his eyebrows.

He should've known something was up right then and there. Nico hated PDA.

But he agreed and puckered up his lips. Nico shoved the spoon in there.

"Ah!" Will yelped and leaned away. They were crunchy but flavorless. He had expected them to be like how they seemed in _The Lion King_. Juicy and succulent. He couldn't decide which was better.

"Nyagh nyagh nyagh," he withdrew his tongue and chewed with his mouth open, trying not to tase it. He swallowed. "Ugh."

"You have a little something," Nico pointed between two of his own teeth.

Will picked whatever it was. A grasshopper leg.

"I'm gonna puke."

"Not on me!" Nico held up his hands.

"They were crunchy!"

Everyone was cracking up.

"Think this is funny? How about this." Will pulled out a can. Black pudding.

They kept going. Nico had whiskers made of black licorice, which he didn't mind much, saying he looked like Daniel Howell, so Will took some and made himself Phil.

A stargazy pie, dog food, potted meat, and cold, deep fried butter later, it was Nico's turn. The last round. And only one bag left.

Will felt the sweat on the back of his neck and back, which was mixing with the meat Nico put down his shirt. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, especially with a fish pie on his head, but he was doing it.

His heart was pounding.

His pulse was rushing.

"Last bag, Sunshines."

He got up from his seat on the bench. Everyone looked at him questioningly, but Piper would have understood if she were here. She's always had that sort of intuition.

He got down on one knee, and watched as realization dawned on his adorable boyfriend's face. He raised his pale hands to cover his mouth, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Nico di Angelo..." he pulled a small black box from the paper bag. He opened it to reveal a shining silver ring on a velvet pillow. "Eat it or wear it?"

Nico rubbed his face and combed his hair back. "You're such an idiot. Even Leo proposed in a better way than this."

"So..."

"I'll wear it, you fucking idiot." He laughed and wiped the tears from his eyes. He practically jumped onto Will, passionately kissing him. Salty tears mixed into the kiss as Will found Nico's hand and slipped the ring on. The world faded away around them, it was just the two of them.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" A shrill scream startled the newly engaged pair. They pulled apart to see Jason and Percy, hugging and screaming. They were almost crying as much as Nico and him. Any passerby would think they were the two getting married. Hazel ran over and crushed the two in a hug, with strength Will didn't even know she had. She cupped Nico's face in her hands and held their foreheads together. Jason and Percy ran after them and tackled them to the ground. Cecil and Lou Ellen followed, crushing Will. Lou was so happy for them that random objects around them turned into frogs. At least it wasn't as bad as Leo, who was so excited that he spontaneously combusted right then and there, and had to jump into the duck pond to cool himself off. Annabeth was calling Reyna, Frank, and Calypso over a Group FaceTime to tell them the news.

And in the center of it all, the two newly-engaged college-graduate boys were crying and kissing. Nico pulled away. "You taste like sardines."

Will laughed. "Guess I know what to make for dinner every anniversary."

"You're gonna make all of this for anniversary dinner every year? Gods bless your souls," Jason said.

"I'm just glad he didn't eat the ring," Percy sighed.

And every year since, they would watch the film over and over again. They would watch a dumb boy with a pie on his head get down on one knee, and a nauseous little Death Boy making the best decision of his life.


	3. Hiding

Nico di Angelo was far from loved. No one knew his name or even knew he existed. He always flew under the radar, unseen and unheard. Only his half-sister ever gave him the time of day. It all started when he was little, when he accidentally let it show. His sleeve had pulled up a little and it had peeked out: his purple skin. His friends had shrieked in horror and had run away, and then his father had to move him to another school. He never allowed himself to socialize, to make friends ever again—never letting them close enough to see what was under the gloves he wore everyday. He kept moving schools, he was unwanted by his peers. How could he blame them? Nico did everything in his power to avoid them, how could he be wanted? Nico wanted more than anything to find someone he could show himself to. Hazel was amazing, but it wasn't the same. She couldn't understand. She didn't have to hide.

Will Solace was the most popular boy in Half-Blood High. He volunteered at nearly every organization but still had time to be a star athlete on the basketball team and work as an intern at his local hospital. He had many friends who loved and looked up to him, many wanted to be around him. He was never alone—but at the same time, he always was. Will wasn't like everybody else. Nobody admired him, but they sure loved his costume. You see, Will Solace had purple skin. No one else he knew had purple skin, it was rare. It made him "unique," but most of all, it made him different. His entire life he searched for someone like him, someone to make him feel like he wasn't alone.

Nico had to move again, he was expelled for getting into another fight. He approached the door of his new school. It was rather average—two stories of bricks and failed classes. As he approached the doorway he noticed the name inscribed, "Half-Blood High."

He sighed heavily and pushed the doors open, successfully bumping into someone. He hadn't even started the school day yet and he was already messing up. The boy was muscular and blond, probably one of the popular boys. Magnificent.

Nico mumbled "sorry" and considered helping him up, but he couldn't risk it.

Will pushed himself up and told the kid that it was fine. He had never seen him before, maybe he was new? He nearly reached out his hand to shake the new kid's but caught himself. He was in a rush today and did not have basketball, so he didn't bother wearing the nude gloves that extended down his arm. He just wore a long-sleeved shirt and pulled on some black gloves, and even the slightest movement would risk getting caught. For all he knew he could have been caught already when he fell.

Instead they parted ways, not even making eye contact. They never spoke to each other again, too scared of what might happen if the other saw who they were.

;);(;);(;);(;);(;);(;);(;);(;);(;);(;);(;);(;);(;);(;);(;)

Hey, guys! Thx so much for reading! Please excuse everything about this story because... I don't really have an excuse. I know it's not really the best, so I really do appreciate you guys. Don't forget to make recommendations, requests, comments, and constructive criticism— they make my day! Thx, bye!


	4. A Life for a Life

**Nico**

"What was that about?" Will Solace asked Nico di Angelo as he walked down the hill. Will was looking up at the gawking Percy and the cackling Annabeth.

"U- Uh. Nothing. Percy's just an idiot."

Will nodded in understanding. "Ah, makes sense." He proceeded to turn around and head for the infirmary entrance, "Coming?"

Nico sighed to himself, "I just sold my soul to Kronos."

He took a step forward and felt a sharp pain shoot throughout his whole body. A wave of nausea, fatigue, and pain crashed over him as he struggled to stand.

"Woah, are you okay?" Will asked in concern as he reached out to steady Nico.

Where Will's fingers touched Nico he felt sparks. Not the same sharp pain he felt in his back and legs, but an electrifying sort of feel.

He didn't like it.

Nico scowled and withdrew his arm, "I'm fine."

Will glared sternly but not harshly like Nico did, "No, you're not. You're shaking and wincing, you can barely stand."

"I can barely stand you," Nico grumbled.

"Haha. Now let me help you."

"No."

"Nico-"

In response, Nico took a defiant step forward.

The ground rushed to meet him.

**Will**

"Nico-"

The ever-stubborn Nico di Angelo decided to further demonstrate his protest by taking another step forward. It didn't end in his favor.

Nico collapsed on the spot, and Will rushed to prevent him from getting a bloody nose. _He has a cute nose_, _I'm sure that wouldn't ruin it,_ Will thought to himself.

_Stop that. There's an unconscious boy in your arms and you're over here fawning over him. Get this boy to a damn stretcher!_

Will picked him up bridal style, shocked to feel how light he was in his arms. He carried him into the infirmary and placed him on a cot. Will quickly checked his pulse and, much to his relief, it was there. Although, it was slow and irregular, but the first time Will caught his wrist he noticed it was the same. Will followed through with his normal procedure to treat unconscious patients (yes, it happened a lot.), and once he was convinced that Nico was stable enough to stay alive without supervision, Will stepped out to take care of his other patients.

A few of them were in worse shape than others, but no deaths yet.

It's only the first day, his thoughts crept up his neck. He rubbed them away. He loved being the head medic at camp—he got to save so many lives—but it was also so incredibly taxing. There was only so much loss a person could take, especially a 15 year old kid.

Will shook the thoughts out of his head as he approached his last patient before he had to go back to check on Nico.

"Hi, Lauren."

Lauren smiled weakly at him.

Lauren was a daughter of Demeter. She had tan skin from the days she spent out gardening, and brown hair. Her smile lit up the world and her laugh was sweeter than the nectar of anything she could plant. She was just 12 years old, but she had so much to give to the world.

She saw beauty in everything. Her favorite plants weren't flowers, but roots and even weeds. She always said that they deserved love too. She helped everyone she could—her little siblings Talys, Karen, and Corey; the bullied Hecate child Karisma, the insecure Aphrodite kid Margie, the pacifist son of Ares Alex—the list goes on. She was often mistaken for an Apollo camper because of how bright she was. What gave it away were her sparkling green eyes that held every evergreen forest in them.

Not anymore.

She lay on the bed looking sickly pale, even her hair was drained of color. Her smile was weak and she didn't have the air to laugh. Her eyes were a murky green, like algae in a swamp.

She had been hit with a poisoned arrow right in the chest, straight through her heart, during battle. Will gave her as much ambrosia as he could risk, and some Hecate campers cast spells on her to keep her stable, but she was slowly slipping away. She'd been fighting for a day now, but her situation had not improved. Really, the only thing he could hope to do was keep her stable until her body could fight off the poison.

_That's a one in a million chance,_ he thought.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Better now," she barely whispered.

His heart clenched.

He checked the heart monitor, fed her ambrosia, dressed her wound in nectar, and let her drift back to sleep.

He got up, but stopped when he felt her hand grip his with more strength than she should have been able to muster.

"Will." Her voice was teary and weak, but filled with determination. She seemed to look Death in the eye and say, "Not yet."

"I'm right here, calm down. Your blood pressure is spiking," he warned her.

"Tell Alex that I'm gonna see his mom soon, and that I'll take care of her. He doesn't have to worry anymore. And tell Margie I'll tell her sister that she loves her. Tell Talys to take care of my mushrooms, and Corey better not kill my weeds again."

Will began to panic. Her grip tightened and her heart monitor began beeping faster, but not in a good way. "Don't talk like that, you're gonna be fine."

Lauren kept talking over him, "Karen can borrow my shorts any time she likes now, tell Ron to give Karisma my notebook so she can grow her poisonous mushrooms herself, tell my dad that I love him and that I'll see him on the other side. As for you, love is love, and that boy needs a lot of it. You know who I'm talking about."

A whole group of the Apollo cabin doctors crowded around her bed and rushed to stabilize her.

"And I'm sorry. I know you'll be upset you couldn't save me, but no one could. It's not up to you, it's my time. So don't beat yourself up over it, like I know you will. Goodbye, Will. Tell everyone I love them."

She spoke without pause, trying to get out as many words as she could before the final steady, high pitched beep of the heart monitor. All noise and sound vanished, just to be replaced by the deafening silence that muffled the monitor. The entire infirmary, the entire world was staring at where her pale hand lay limp beside his.

Which body was more hollow was impossible to tell.

**Nico**

Nico was awoken by the sudden drop in temperature. His eyes shot open when he felt a stark coldness shoot out through the universe, like a shock-wave. He was no stranger to this feeling, he's felt it many times before.

He was no stranger to death.

The worst part wasn't the death, but the coldness that filled the world after. Every person who mourned added to it. Every sob and scream made the world colder for both him and the spirit. This was one of the coldest deaths he'd ever felt. He weakly pushed himself up from his cot, and straight ahead he saw the departed soul leaving the body of a girl. Many people were surrounding her bed, and one of them was Will Solace. The sunshine-y, happy Apollo kid was staring at the body, mouth agape. His hand lay by hers. Even from that distance Nico could hear his shaky breath. It wasn't right. Beautiful, loving people like Will weren't supposed to look like that. He looked, in that moment, so much like Nico himself. He was staring into a mirror, and it broke his heart into a million glass shards. No, he would not let Will feel the unbearable, unrelenting pain Nico felt.

Nico got up and walked over to the group of mourning people. None of them noticed his presence. He looked at the spirit of the girl, who was hovering over the body. She looked like a child, no more than twelve.

"What's your name?" He asked.

The spirit slowly looked at him. "Lauren."

She looked back down. "They are all so sad. I don't want this. I lived my life trying to make them happy. That's all I ever wanted to do, and they are killing that along with me."

How could someone as pure as her die so young?

"Would you like to make them smile again?" Nico asked her.

Lauren nodded, "More than anything."

Nico took that as his cue. He grabbed her spirit, who shrieked. He slammed it into her body. The body's eyes began to roll back into her head, and her spirit shrieked louder. No one else could hear, they only saw his hand slam onto her chest. They tried to pull him off, but lacking the strength to explain, he put whatever little strength he did have into holding his ground. He began his incantation, "Vita ad vitam. Animam pro anima."

From every pore in his body, black smoke unfurled. It wrapped around her body and spirit, binding them.

"Vita ad vitam. Animam pro anima."

The smoke crawled into her mouth, nose, and ears. Everyone else had begun backing away.

"Vita ad vitam. Animam pro anima."

Suddenly, a gasp. The room stilled.

Lauren began coughing and gasping. The whole room watched in awe.

A moment later, "Nico... you saved her!" Will laughed and hugged him. This was how Will should be, happy and wonderful. Not a care in the world.

So carefree that he didn't notice, at first, that his arms went right through Nico.

Nico cupped Will's face with his smoky hands. "I love you."

And the world turned black.

Lauren was now returned to the people who loved her. Will hugged him as if he were some hero, but he was just sensible. If that were him lying dead, no one would've gathered around his cot. No one would've cried or mourned his death. He was the freak Son of Hades. He was better off dead anyways, and at least this way a kind girl was returned to her loved ones. She was the real hero.

When he next opened his eyes, it was dark, but familiar. His father's voice echoed, "Welcome home, Son."


End file.
